


I love you Cas

by Soul_Wolf200



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Watch Television, Castiel/Dean Winchester Kissing, Fluff, Human Castiel in the Bunker, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, One Shot, slightly shy Dean winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_Wolf200/pseuds/Soul_Wolf200
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel watching Television together and cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you Cas

"Hey, Dean!" Castiel called as Dean sauntered by his room.

  
Dean stopped in his tracks and retraced his steps back to Castiel's door. He peeked into the room eyebrows raised. Castiel was lying on his bed, on top of the covers, wearing only his white shirt and trousers. Dean couldn't help but stare he just hoped Cas didn't notice.

  
"You looked a bit stressed over dinner so..." Castiel stated clearing his throat.

  
"So...What?" Dean asked as he shifted his weight to lean against the door frame.

  
Cas looked at the floor in between himself and Dean feeling overwhelmingly shy all of a sudden. He was new at this and wasn't quite sure on how to ask. He decided to just say it before he lost the nerve completely.

  
"I was just wondering, If you would like to watch the television?" Castiel asked. "With me?" he blurted out

  
Dean held back a smirk as he locked eyes with the ex-Angel. For a human Castiel still had eyes as bright and dazzling as saphires. He's never said that out loud of course. He thought for a moment before moving to sit at the end of the bed.

  
"What are you doing?" Castiel questioned.

  
"Oh...Sorry..." Dean muttered as he jumped up.

  
The corners of Castiel's mouth turned up as he smiled. Dean could feel his cheeks burning but that smile. The way he smiled there was nothing else like it.

  
"No, I meant come sit up here."

  
Castiel patted the empty space beside where he lay. 

"There's enough room" Castiel continued, the smile never leaving his face. 

Dean couldn't say no. How could he? 

He shuffled over slowly feeling Castiel's eyes move with him. He felt the soft mattress sink under his weight as he snuggled up close to Cas. Not that there was much choice despite what Cas said there clearly wasn't much room at all.

  
After a long, long dedate on what to watch on Netflix, and after hearing Cas suggest Bridget Jones's Diary for the fifth time in a row, they both settled on something that they could both watch which happened to be a cheesy, cliched horror movie. Complete with bad acting.  
Dean let the scene play in the background and as subtly as he could he tried to peek over at Castiel as he watched the tv. He watched the intense look on his face as he tried to follow the plot. His eyebrows pulling together and his head tilting to the side just like a little puppy.

Dean giggled every time Castiel jumped at the "Scary" scenes.  
For once Dean was actually glad that this terrible movie was so freaking long. He didn't want this moment to end one bit. Without thinking he moved his head to the side so that it rested neatly on Castiel's shoulder.

  
Castiel peeled his eyes away from the movie long enough to see that Dean's eyes were closed and a huge smile was plastered on his face. Cas had missed that perfect smile so... much and he was just really glad that he got to be the one to make Dean smile again.

  
Castiel felt a sudden, strong urge to press his lips against Dean's. It was such a new feeling. He wasn't sure if he liked it. Dean's eyes flung open as if sensing what Cas had been thinking.

  
Dean tilted his chin up and let Castiel lean in very slowly and carefully until their lips collided.

  
It didn't last long and it wasn't like what you see on the tv these days. It was just a kiss. But for Dean it felt as though all the built up stress and anger he had had bubbling up inside of him for months had vanished. All at once. He was just calm and it felt amazing.

  
For Castiel the experience was beyond any human word he had learned. No words could express how right this felt to finally feel like he belonged somewhere with someone who truly wanted to be with him. As he pulled away he looked at Dean, really looked at him. He wanted to stay like this forever and count each one of his freckles.

  
Neither of them spoke because they didn't need to. They both could tell what the other was thinking about. Dean had never heard Silence quite this loud.

  
Half an hour had passed the movie had ended about 10 minutes ago and Castiel had fallen asleep.

  
"I love you Cas" Dean whispered to the quiet room.

  
"I love you too Dean" Cas smiled. His eyes now open, looking up at Dean.

  
"I thought you were..." Dean trailed of.

  
"Were what?"

  
"Nevermind. Hey... So would you... Um... Mind if I-I mean if you would want me to I could-"

  
"Dean would you like to sleep in here tonight?" Castiel laughed.

  
Dean nodded as he wrapped his arms around Cas.


End file.
